Another Method
by Kamui1
Summary: What's the best way to shut a fox up? This is Hiei's unique way. Hiei/Kurama


ANOTHER METHOD.  
  
Another fic of Kamui, R&R, please.  
  
Disclaimer: Kurama and Hiei don't belong to Kamui, but any other thing such as the wind, the clouds, trees and grass are her. And of course the plot :)  
  
Warning: Not really, except if you can't stand shounen ai, don't read.  
  
The wind blew clouds drift through the clearly blue sky, so high and so far away. Sun rays danced around the trees. In the grass, Kurama and Hiei were sitting in silence.  
  
"Why don't you say anything, Hiei?" Asked Kurama. His soft voice seemed so sad.  
  
"Why must I say something that obviously I don't care about?" Hiei answered.  
  
"Just as I thought, you're still so cold." Kurama lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. "You can't give an eye on anything or you just don't want to do it?"  
  
"None of your business, fox." Hiei replied with a cold voice.  
  
The silence came back. That was Hiei's way of living, Kurama had always knew this. But why did sadness come every time and filled him?  
  
"It seems you're sad, huh?" Said Hiei.  
  
"Why must I be sad because of a regular thing like that? You think that I...." Kurama's words were cut off because of the pain he felt at the moment. He looked into the sky and didn't say anything more.  
  
Hiei looked down at Kurama. He silently touch Kurama's face. Strange, but Kurama didn't say anything. Hiei's hand was...so warm. The hand stopped quickly on the rosy cheek, traveled to the neck then back to Kurama's lips.  
  
"You wanted to make me shut up, huh?" Kurama smiled.  
  
"Stupid words from a stupid fox." Hiei chuckled.  
  
"Hey, what did you try to say jerk?" Kurama sounded angry. But Hiei turned around to face with Kurama, leaned down, looked at him closer , hold his body up a little and kissed him quickly. After a few second, Hiei set his body free and looked him panting.  
  
"So, you want more, kitsune?" Hiei used his hand to grab Kurama's chin.  
  
"What the heck....?" Kurama looked amazed. But something else seemed to be more interesting.  
  
"Yes, fox. If you wanted, you could ask me. And we will......" Hiei's hand now pausing at the button line on Kurama's shirt and started to unbutton it.  
  
"Hey hey, kidding. Just kidding huh? Don't make fun of me. I don't want to joke like that." Kurama yelled at Hiei.  
  
"You meant you don't want me to do that? Okay, maybe you're so shy, you only want kisses now. Yeah, so I....."  
  
"Shut the hell up you fool!" Kurama sat up quickly and pushed Hiei away.  
  
"Oh well , little fox , my pretty fox, why too shy? You and me are lovers, everybody knew it..." Hiei grinned.  
  
"Knew...what? Are you kidding? Or something hit you on your head Hiei?" Silence. And Kurama, with his cheek turning red, asked Hiei softly. "What made you kiss me, Hiei. Do you....?"  
  
"Wahahahaha, stupid fox....little stupid fox....poor you. Don't you know? When you said that my touching your lips meant I wanted to make you shut up. But not that. So, I kissed you to show you that if I want to do it, I have another better method." Hiei said mockingly.  
  
Kurama felt as a knife pound into his own heart. So..so painful. He thought that a kiss would given only when someone loved the other.  
  
But..maybe...Kurama was wrong. In the end, Hiei didn't love him as he wished. Just kidding. Oh well, anyway, Kurama knew that love between a man and a man was not natural. But...why did his heart keep hurting?  
  
"Well, you seemed to want to cry here and now, right?"  
  
"Oh Hiei. You're so funny. Stop your imagination now. I'm normal and fine. Nothing gonna make me cry." And his voice became softer like a breath "...nothing expect you."  
  
"Huh? I think I heard something interesting. Repeat again, fox." Hiei yanked Kurama's hand. But he set it free quickly. So warm...and soft... a little of wetting... Kurama shy? Or maybe....something strange in Kurama's feeling made it.  
  
"Well, I didn't say anything strange. Or if I did, it also not enough to make fun of you." Kurama turned his eyes to Hiei, startled as Hiei suddenly closed the already small distance between them and hold the youko tightly with both of his arms.  
  
... as if wanting something, Kurama noted. Cheek to cheek, Hiei whispered to Kurama's ear. "No, stupid fox. You could make fun of me... if you said...."  
  
"Said...what?" Kurama turned around and a kiss was given to him suddenly. For a second, Kurama nearly chocked, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed Hiei's warm lips, and the happiness that came with it too.  
  
"Fox! Stop! I can't breathe!" Hiei yelled after what seemed to be forever.  
  
They broke the kiss and Hiei panted. Kurama touch on Hiei's arm and smiled. "Fire kid, I like your method in order to make me shut up. So, I should say that... I-Love-You."  
  
"Too late, huh? But....I love you too, stupid fox." This time gently their lips met.  
  
They hold each other tightly and fell down to the grass. Either do their coat.  
  
In the meadow where they had just shown their love, there were no other sound except the sound of happiness. --------------------------------- 


End file.
